Thanks for the Memories
by miroku-chan78'91
Summary: Katara has disappeared and is assumed dead until peace is established and Aang, Sokka, and Toph discover she's been in the Fire Nation from the start. Zutara.


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, all Kataraang fans would be really disappointed.

The pairing is Zutara, as in ZukoXKatara as in if you don't like that pairing you really shouldn't be reading this! Critiques, comments, and reviews are always welcome, but flames will not be tolerated.

Oh, just so you know, I hand wrote this and my friend transcribed it to the computer so sorry if it flows a little weirdly…Oh, and Ozai is a little OOC, sorry.

Shameless Advertisement: Hi! "Couldn't Tackle the Bear" here, I transcribed this and would love you all if you read some of my fics…you don't have to, though. I'm also a pretty good beta, so if you're looking for one just ask me!

Right, onto the fic…

After Aang and his friends escaped from Ba-Sing-Se and got enough people to help them form an army they began the true war against the Fire Nation. About two years through the war, Katara left the encampment where they were staying to heal some of the wounded soldiers on the field.

She never returned.

Aang and Sokka were frantic, leaving Toph on her own to fight while they searched for her, three months passed and there was no sign of Katara; they assumed she was dead, even though no body was found.

The war ended two years later when the Fire Nation agreed to stop fighting and sign a peace treaty to unite the nations once more. We find ourselves with Aang, Toph and Sokka on a boat headed to the Fire Nation to complete the preparations for the treaty.

Aang and Toph were playing a game of Pai Sho while Sokka paced on the deck. In a day's time they would be met by Azula and her lackeys.

"Hey, Sokka! Just 'cause you're seeing your stalker tomorrow doesn't mean you have to get all bitchy, okay?!" Toph yelled toward the constantly moving Sokka.

Sokka stopped abruptly, "Ty-lee is NOT my stalker! We're just friends…" _Even if she stole some of my hair to add to her "Shrine to Sokka."_ He thought.

"Yeah, just like Zuko and Aang," Toph replied.

"But Zuko hates me…" Aang said, obviously confused.

"Aang…I was being sarcastic," Toph rolled her blind eyes at the teenage boy. "Speaking of Zuko, didn't he get married last year?"

"Yeah, she's supposed to be a total babe." Sokka snickered, "She must be blind to like him!" Aang immediately cracked up at the comment.

"Excuse me, what was that, Sokka?" Toph was obviously insulted.

And angry.

"Oh…uh, he just meant that Zuko is really ugly not that being blind is bad!" Aang laughed nervously, not sure how to react.

"Well maybe she's not blind and she really loves him!" Toph contradicted, "Maybe they're happy! But noooo, she has to be blind to be happy with the ruler of the _most powerful country in the world_!" Toph stood up and walked to her room in a huff.

Aang felt bad but did not know what to say, so he followed her example and went to bed himself.

Miles away, in the Fire Nation Prince Zuko watched his young wife sleep in their king sized, four-poster bed. Smiling, he pushed her long brown hair away from her face.

"I love you," was all he said.

The next morning Azula sauntered on to the Southern Water Tribe's ship, eyeing everyone as if it were just another one of the fleet her father gave her for her last birthday when Bato approached her, her smile held no respect for the man.

"Good morning, your highness," Bato addressed firmly, "We have peace offerings for you and your family."

"Oh, really?" She raised an eyebrow, "Did you bring a gift for my niece?"

"But Azula! Zuko says it's gonna be a boy!" Ty-lee squeaked.

"Please, with his looks it's a girl," Azula laughed at the thought.

"What? They already have a kid?" Sokka was surprised to hear that, Zuko was his age and he couldn't imagine having kids so young.

"Yeah, but it's no wonder, they've _really_ been going at it!" Azula made a face as though she would be sick. "I mean, like leaving dinner halfway through and we don't see them until lunch the next day! And the worst thing is dad encourages them!"

Ty-lee giggled, "Yeah, he lets them leave for _that_!"

Mai frowned at how they were addressing her one true love.

"Well, we must be going, daddy dearest hates tardiness," Azula escorted the three teens to her ship. "Mr. Bato, you and your men can enter but we must go on ahead."

"Of course, your highness."

When they arrived at the Fire Nation Palace the next day they were greeted by the Fire Lord, Iroh, and other important members of the royal court.

"The people of the Fire Nation are happy to welcome you, Avatar Aang…and your honored guests, of course," Ozai greeted.

Aang was the first to step forward, bowing he said, "We are honored to be here. How are Zuko and his young bride?"

When he heard those words, Ozai smirked, "They're expecting my first grandchild, you may bless the unborn child at dinner…if they come, that is."

Aang couldn't help but feel it was more of an order than a request, "I would be honored to," he bowed once more. "Mind if we have a tour of the palace? It's been over a hundred years since my last visit," he grinned.

"Of course…I'm sure my brother would be glad to show you around after dinner," Ozai gave Iroh a look that just screamed _"You will give them a tour." _

"Yes, yes, right after dinner and some tea." Iroh smiled and Ozai glared but said nothing. "I'm sure you're going to love the roasted duck."

"Yes! Duck!" Sokka's mouth watered at the thought, "Finally some meat!" staring pointedly at Aang he muttered, "Stupid vegetarians…"

Iroh laughed at the young Water Tribe warrior, "Oh if only I had your simple needs."

"Simple mind is more like it," Toph smirked.

"Watch it!" Sokka glared.

"_Watch_ what?" Toph, who was still a little miffed from the "blind" comment a few days prior, looked about ready to snap.

"Uh…nothing…"

"Oh, Sokkaaaaa," Ty-lee practically sang, "Want to come see my room before dinner?"

"Uh…well, umm…I," he stammered as he tried to find the best way to decline her _generous_ offer.

"Ty-lee! What would your mother say if she knew you were inviting boys to your room?" Iroh asked.

"Not just _any_ boy! This is the man I'm going to marry," Ty-lee informed.

"Oh, really? Is that so?" Iroh asked, obviously interested.

"I…well…I'm waiting to find my sister before I settle down." Sokka had never given up on the theory that Katara was still alive, and he figured it was a good excuse to avoid Ty-lee's proposal.

"OH! Sokka, if I find your sister will you marry me?" Ty-lee looked excited.

Sokka contemplated the likelihood of her finding Katara, there was a very slim chance of it so he agreed, "Yeah, sure, if you find Katara before I do I'll marry you."

"Okay! I'll find her for you, I promise!" Ty-lee ran off before Sokka could respond, he was so baffled by the girl's strange behavior that he didn't notice Iroh's chuckles.

Ty-lee raced to the royal bed chamber where her newest friend slept, waiting for her last trimester to be over. She, being the energetic girl she is, knocked the beat of a popular song on the door.

The door opened, showing Zuko only half dressed and still groggy from sleep, "What do you want?"

"Sokka says if I find Katara he will marry me!"

"…Wha…?"

"You have to come to dinner tonight, okay?!"

"Oh," Zuko grinned, "We just _have_ to come to dinner, hm?"

"Yes! Oh, and the Avatar is going to bless the baby! Isn't that cute? He'll be blessed before he's even born!" Ty-lee went on to ramble about how she wondered if she was blessed as an unborn child and if so, by whom and if that person was nice…

"'She'," Zuko corrected Ty-lee's previous mistake, "If Kat hears you say 'he' she'll go ballistic, she swears it's a girl."

"But you _always_ call it a 'he'!" Ty-lee pointed out.

"Yeah…but I'm the father, it's a boy to me until it's born…" he turned to look where his wife lay sleeping with her swollen belly. "I'll get her up and we'll be down soon enough."

Zuko then closed the door on Ty-lee and she resigned herself to waiting patiently until they came out.

In the dining hall, the Fire Lord and his guests were sitting down for dinner, "We made you a meat free meal, Avatar Aang," a blushing maid informed him.

Sokka over heard this and immediately said, "I can eat his meat!"

"Sokka, you're not going to need any more food; this is the traditional feast of peace: 15 courses, 10 different beasts, and everything a young warrior needs in order to recharge after a war," Iroh said with a smile, "It's my favorite part of war."

At this, Sokka sat at the first chair he saw, "I am SO ready for peace!"

Everyone followed his lead and sat at the grand table. The first course was a huge salad with roasted nuts; the second was wild bore with a sweet sauce, halfway through the third Ty-lee skipped through the large double doors.

"Zuko is coming!" she announced, "And the expecting princess is with him!" She smiled, sitting down across from Sokka and giving him dreamy eyes as if she expected to marry him at any moment.

Sokka felt the hair on the back of his head stand on end but he wasn't sure why, it was an ominous feeling…he excused it as hunger.

They finished the fourth course without any interruptions, but as the fifth was being served Toph, who had been silent through most of dinner except for some small talk with Iroh, felt the footsteps of someone…

Someone she knew.

"Holy shit!"

Everyone looked at her in surprise; none of them knew why the young earthbender cussed so suddenly…except Azula who abruptly kicked Toph in the shin.

Toph got the message, "Uh…I…This food is GREAT!" she improvised.

Aang gave her a funny look; sure, the food was good…but not _that_ good.

The doors opened again, but no one gave them any mind, as they were still staring at the seemingly crazy earthbender.

"Sokka? Is that you?"

Sokka's eyes lifted as he turned to see the one person he thought he would never see again. And yet, there she was…

TBC

Thanks for reading, you guys! Hope you enjoy, the next chapter will be up soon!

Xoxo, love ya!

Miroku-chan78'91


End file.
